


《与敌同眠》第29章部分内容

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《与敌同眠》第29章部分内容

夜更深了，踩着焰火在黑夜中行走的一只黑猫，也归位回窝了。

　　“凌晨了，宝宝们都早睡啊～这次行动最后一晚在宾馆大床睡觉了，那波利的良辰美景，今晚不要虚度啊～啊～～”组长大人在频道里轻哼着催眠谣，展示他的诱惑声线，在午夜情感节目里聊骚的男主播一样。

　　组员都忍不住了，聂妍说，“帅哥是要晚上来我这儿敲门吗？”

　　范高说，“姐您做啥白日梦呢？阿泽啊，今晚你穿一条铁裤衩吧，好自为之哈，千万守好了自己的金箍棒哦！”

　　哈哈哈，频道里只留下组长大人一阵浪笑…… 

　 冷雨停了，月从乌云后露出一道白光，海上繁星点点。水波淋漓，光泽像落入人间的月亮尘埃，很美。

　　裴逸悄悄调整了通讯设备，把他从章总那里录到的某一段隐私，悄悄插播到自己频道。这就是他的午夜专享。

　　沐浴后的热气流入鼻息，水珠凝在滚烫的皮肤上，他用一条手臂挡住自己的眼，淡淡地呼吸。

　　身上的潮气化作一层薄薄的汗珠，他猛地转过头，牙齿咬住枕头套。

　　西装里就是没来得及换下的那套行头。

　　他剥开裤腰，皮质短裤下面发出金属链子碰撞的微响。再解开衬衫一排扣子，让自己敞开胸怀，面对他想象中挺枪而入的硬朗的怀抱。

　　嗯……自己的呼吸和耳机里的喘息混在一起，已分不出彼此，在他耳畔以双声道高低错落简直像大轰炸，啃噬着他的神经。

　　他在强烈的兴奋感和极力压抑的情绪中也快要错乱了，拼命啃枕头以求消解那份想念，手指”哗啦“一下撕破了床单……

　　自己折腾自己事倍功半还累够呛，也快要筋疲力竭。裴逸双眼红肿，趴在床上挺尸发呆。半晌，他从枕头下摸出来椭圆形的玩具。

　　章总送给他的小礼品，飞机杯换来一枚跳／蛋，真般配。老情人之间的礼尚往来，互相知情达意，他真的需要。

　　他关了小灯，平时皮厚又浪惯了的，都觉着那样挺害臊的……

　　无声地脱掉短裤，下身一丝不挂，张开两腿，想象那强势霸道的男人这时扣住他的咽喉强压在他身上，像许多个久别重逢的夜晚，紧抱着，疯狂地吻他，撞入他的身体。

　　他抓住自己的臀，想象那是男人的大手。

　　啊，啊！……裴逸把头往后仰去，手指把那枚跳蛋塞入身体。

　　不能塞太深，只敢在最浅的位置，浅尝辄止。他身体里嵌的秘密，绝对不止锁骨下一枚抗毒血清，或者手腕皮下的一颗抗生素。

　　一指将电线遥控器推至最高档，强烈的电动刺激让他一下子叫出了声！

　　他在床上抖了起来，身躯蜷成一团，裹进已经撕成一条一条的床单，被顶上高潮的一瞬间差点把自己勒死。

　　他用枕头堵住了自己的声音，闭眼轻声地念：“哥哥，爱我，你爱我……”

　　眼泪哗得冲破眼睑，陷入高潮时无意识地泪腺痉挛，特别舒服，就想要溺毙在那片温暖的海里。

　　有些渴望已成习惯，那个有温度和粗暴撕裂感的怀抱是他的一种瘾。

　　这也是情感上他跳脱不掉的跗骨之疽，他们半辈子的羁绊，他二十八年来无法抹掉的人生履历，他外表再坚强也遮不住的肋下软处。 

　 跳／蛋在黑暗中忙忙碌碌地跳了几次，耗掉一半电量。

　　床上的人被汗水浸透，攒了好几年的委屈怨气都宣泄出来，终于痛快了。像一头大猫，无声地趴伏着，后腿在床单上蹭过。

　　这就是饮鸩止渴吧，今夜跳入深渊，身上爽透了，等到热汗消退，就当什么都没发生过。明早太阳升起的时候，小组就要奔波在前往卡塞塔的路上。

　　裴逸轻声用喉音问候一句：“哥，你在干什么呢？

　　“你也想我吗？

　　“哥哥，晚安啊。”

　　吧嗒，他嘟起嘴唇，在频道里轻轻嘬了一个带响的……

　　


End file.
